The present invention relates generally to AI-based voice response systems, and more particularly, to AI-based voice response system etiquette.
AI-based voice response devices capable of responding to user voice commands or requests are available from a variety of manufacturers and are becoming increasing commonplace. Such devices are generally capable of responding to user requests for information or performing basic tasks in response to user commands such as adding items to a calendar, setting alarms/timers, placing voice or video calls, or the like. More recent advancements in AI-based voice response technology include the ability to perform more complex tasks such as placing a food order, making a restaurant reservation, contacting a ride-sharing service, or the like. Existing AI-based voice response systems, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks, technical solutions to which are described herein.